Emilie Levesque
Emilie Levesque is one of the main Cures of Liberte Pretty Cure. Emilie is an outgoing and kind young girl, who loves maple syrup and candy with a passion. Her parents own a confectionery where she works part time and makes candy - her favourite pasttime. She is often a delivery girl for her parents' business, and because of it has a tendency to be quite outdoorsy and athletic. Her alter ego is Cure Maple and her theme colors are red and white. She is represented by maple leaves. She can change into two alternate forms, Butterscotch Belly Dance and Tapioca Tap Dance. General Information Appearance Emilie has dark brown hair, that is long and very curly, and deep blue eyes. She often wears a red turtleneck and jean capris or shorts. Usually she wears either Converse sneakers or her roller blades, with which she often navigate the streets of Montreal. Cure Maple has sandy brown hair, which detracts in length when she transforms. Her eyes are the same colour blue as before transformation. Cure Maple wears the basic vest, and a white puffed sleeve shirt underneath it. She also dons a pair of white puffed shorts and red and white knee-length boots. Cure Maple wears a red scarf around her neck that she can become an endless scarf and be used similarly to a rope. She has red gloves that cover her forearms and rest under her LovePreBrace on her left arm. Her hair is adorned with a heart barrette that includes a red maple leaf, and upon her vest is the golden brooch typical of most Cures. Relationships Family *'Anne Levesque' - Anne is Emilie's mother. *'Jean-Marc Levesque' - Jean-Marc is Emilie's father. *'Marie Levesque' - Marie is Emilie's six year old sister. Friends *'Rosalind Fournier' - Emilie and Rosalind became good friends and eventually romantic partners after teaming up together as Pretty Cures. *'Claudine' - Claudine is one of Emilie's school friends, but she and Emilie become more distant as Emilie and Rosalind begin spending more time together. *'Bernadette' - Bernadette is another of Emilie's school friends, but she and Emilie become more distant as Emilie and Rosalind begin spending more time together. *'Blue' - Emilie became friendly with the God of the Earth, despite her initial hesitance in trusting him. She enjoys talking to him and visiting him from time to time. Etymology Levesque - The name Levesque originates in Normandy, although it is also a common surname in Montreal. Emilie - Emilie is a feminine form of the Latin name Emil, meaning "rival". Cure Maple - Maple is the name of the trees belonging to the Acer genus, but is also given to the syrup produced by these trees in great abundance in Quebec. Her Pretty Cure alter ego is based on the maple leaf and maple syrup as a symbol of Canada and of Quebec. Pretty Cure Cure Maple Cure Maple is Emilie's Pretty Cure alter ego. She is represented by red maple leaves. She transforms by saying Pretty Cure Rolling Mirror Change!. She uses a PreChanMirror to transform. Butterscotch Belly Dance thumb|70px|left Butterscotch Belly Dance is one of the form changes Cure Maple can use. In this form, she wears her hair the same but wears a pink headdress on top of it. She wears a red sleeveless top adorned with a golden brooch and red baggy pants, as well as red sandals. She carries a pink scarf wrapped around her arms. Cure Maple's attack in this form is . Tapioca Tap Dance thumb|70px|left Tapioca Tap Dance is one of the form changes Cure Maple can use. In this form, her hair is the same but she wears a black top hat with a red maple leaf. She also wears a red jacket with coattails, black shorts, fishnet leggings and tap shoes, as well as a red bowtie and black and red wrist cuffs. Her attack in this form is . Innocent Cure Maple is Cure Maple's upgraded form. In this form, she wears a white dress with a red, blue, and green tiered skirt. She still dons her scarf, but it is now a lighter red. She gains a translucent red back bow, and her boots become entirely white. In this form, her hair is also nearly blonde. Attacks - Cure Maple's solo finisher. She needs her LovePreBrace for it. * - Butterscotch Belly Dance's main attack with the LovePreBrace. * - Tapioca Tap Dance's main attack with the LovePreBrace. * - Cure Maple's dual finisher with Cure Frost. }} Transformation "Pretty Cure changement miroir roulement!" - Pretty Cure Rolling Mirror Change! is the official transformation phrase used by Emilie Levesque in Liberte Pretty Cure. Trivia *Emilie was originally planned to be a solo defender of Montreal. *Emilie's English is atrocious and she hates the practice of speaking it. Gallery Emily-levesque.png|Emilie's casual profile maple.png|Cure Maple's profile picture butterscotch.png|Butterscotch Belly Dance's profile tapioca.png|Tapioca Tap Dance's Profile levesquelaronde.png|Slightly younger Emilie at La Ronde with her mother and sister. levesquesisters.png|Emilie and her sister Marie in a snowy Montreal. emilynosescratch.png|Emily's nervous nose scratching habit. Category:North America Pretty Cure Category:Pretty Cures Category:Pretty Cures Category:Red Cures